Sentimientos curiosos
by ToriYume
Summary: Una hermosa flor de Hokkaido llega a la Ciudad de Ukiyoe a mover el corazón de un joven y perturbar el de una chica. *UA* RikuoTsurara
1. Llegada de Hokkaido

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

"Llegada de Hokkaido"

Una mañana común y corriente era la que se dejaba ver en la Ciudad de Ukiyoe, nada fuera de lo normal, pétalos de cerezo cayendo de los arboles, muchos estudiantes dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivos institutos; sí, lo que comúnmente uno veía el día de regreso a clases.

Un joven de ojos chocolate se dirigía con cansancio hacia el Instituto Superior Ukiyoe. Esos días siempre le eran pesados, como se había acostumbrado a despertarse un tanto más tarde en las vacaciones de invierno, era normal que sintiera tanto pesar por tener que levantarse a las siete de la mañana.

—_Cielos, debí haberme dormido temprano como me dijo mamá…—_ pensó para sí mismo el joven de curioso cabello—.Realmente estoy muy cansado —susurró quitándose los anteojos y tallándose los ojos.

Tan distraído iba que no se fijó que alguien había salido de otra calle frente a él, por lo que inminentemente chocaron; ambos cayeron al suelo, dejando que todo lo que traían en la mochila se esparciese por la calle.

—Ay, eso me dolió —se quejó silenciosamente. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sus lentes no estaban donde debían estar— _¡Oh no, mis anteojos! —_pensó alarmado. Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor palpando la calle con su mano—, no los encuentro, no podré ver —comentó en voz alta, aunque más para sí que para otra persona.

— ¿Estás buscando esto? —preguntó una dulce voz. Él alzó su rostro y justó en ese momento s_intió, casi enérgicamente, como los anteojos era colocados en el lugar indicado, lo que le permitió observar a la persona que lo había cuestionado._

Quedó en shock, era una joven muy linda. Era la primera vez que veía a una muchacha tan bonita como ella. La joven era de tez clara, ojos azul zafiro, larga melena negro azulada, con un extraño toque de color azul cielo. A pesar de que ella parecía de su edad no portaba uniforme, cosa que le extrañó un poco. Observó bien el atuendo que traía. El conjunto de la joven estaba conformado por un suéter blanco, por debajo de este traía puesto una blusa de color azul cielo; una falda azul marina que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, medias blanca y zapatos negros.

La muchacha se preocupó un poco, él no había dicho nada, se había quedado viendo a la nada por más de dos minutos. Lo miró confundida y preguntó:

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ante esa pregunta el chico se sonrojó fuertemente. Muy velozmente se incorporó y recogió sus cosas junto con las de ella, después de todo él era un caballero.

— ¡S-sí, estoy bien! —exclamó terminando de recoger—; disculpa por haber chocado contigo —se disculpó aún con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes, le pasa a cualquiera —respondió ella con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que el pequeño sonrojo de él aumentara. Después miró el reloj que traía en su muñeca— ¡Oh, tengo que irme! — exclamó, hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y salió corriendo.

— ¡O-Oye! ¿Cuál es tú…? —no terminó de formular su pregunta ya que la chica se había alejado. Suspiró resignado—, lástima…

Minutos después, el chico de anteojos se encontraba sentado en su pupitre. Miraba hacía el patio sin mucho interés ya que en su cabeza solo se encontraba aquella chica que se encontró en el camino.

—_Y no pude preguntarle su nombre…—_ pensó mientras volvía a suspirar.

— ¡Nura-kun! —en ese momento, el adolescente de ojos color chocolate salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Volteó inmediatamente y se encontró a sus amigos, quienes lo saludaron amigablemente. Les regresó el saludo y nuevamente sintió otra palmada en la espalda, que vino aún más fuerte.

— ¡Escuchen todos! —los llamó el chico mas alto de cabellos negros– ¡Acabo de recibir un mensaje de alguien que asegura haber visto un youkai en un edificio!

— ¡Ya vas a empezar, Kyotsugu! —interrumpió la chica de cabellos rubios cruzándose de brazos—¡Cuántas veces hemos ido a ese tipos de cosas y no hemos visto _ni un solo_ youkai!

—Les aseguro que esta vez será diferente —sonrió muy confiado –; mas si las chicas no quieren ir, no hay problema. Pero tú si vendrás, ¿verdad, Nura-kun? —volvió a darle una palmada en la espalda.

—A- Ah bueno yo…

—Muy bien jóvenes, tomen asiento — ordenó el profesor al entrar al aula, inmediatamente todos los alumnos regresaron a sus lugares—. Antes de empezar la clase, me gustaría presentarles a una nueva alumna —todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar —, pasa por favor.

La puerta se abrió y entró una chica de ojos azules. Rikuo, quien no había prestado atención al profesor, regresó la mirada hacia la ventana, ignorando que alguien había entrado a salón.

—Mi nombre es Oikawa Tsurara —se presentó la nueva alumna—, es un placer conocerlos.

Rikuo se sorprendió, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes. Inmediatamente posó su mirada sobre la persona que había entrado hacía unos pocos segundos. Y ahí estaba ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrió, no podía creer que la había vuelto a ver.

Se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos que los alumnos hacían por todo el salón. _"Que linda", "¿tendrá novio?" "¿Cuál es el número de tu celular?" "¿De dónde vienes?"._

—Oikawa-san viene desde Hokkaido, tuvo que mudarse a nuestra ciudad debido al trabajo de sus padres —comentó el profesor—. Les pido que sean muy amables con ella.

— ¡Sí! — respondieron todos, especialmente los hombres.

—_No puedo creer mi suerte_ —siguió pensando el joven Nura sin dejar de verla— _Estudiará en el mismo colegio, y lo mejor de todo… ¡En mi misma clase!_

—Esa chica parecer haber acaparado toda la atención, ¿no te parece, Rikuo-kun? —una suave voz se escuchó detrás de él.

El joven de anteojos salió del transe y volteó a ver a quien le había hablado. Se trataba de su amiga de la infancia: Ienaga Kana, una chica de cabellos y ojos cafés, actitud tranquila, muy estudiosa. Ella siempre había sido su amor platónico, había intentado declarársele varias veces pero… siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose de hacerlo.

—E-eso parece —respondió Rikuo un poco nervioso, no quería que su amiga se diera cuenta de que él igual había quedado pasmado ante la presencia de la nueva estudiante.

—Muy bien Oikawa-san —comenzó el profesor—, te sentarás a lado de Nura —finalizó el joven maestro—. Nura, levanta la mano —ordenó.

Rikuo se dio la vuelta y alzó la mano para que la joven pudiera localizarlo. Cuando Tsurara lo vió lo primero que se dejo ver en su rostro fue sorpresa, pero después esta se esfumó y sonrió. Se dirigió a su lugar evitando las preguntas continuas que estaba recibiendo por parte de sus compañeros mientras pasaba por el espacio entre las filas. El corazón de Rikuo no paraba de latir, algo que lo sorprendió un poco ya que jamás se había sentido así por ninguna chica, ni siquiera por Kana.

—Nos encontramos otra vez, Nura-kun —le dijo quedamente, dado a que la clase ya había empezado. El leve sonrojo ahora se había hecho en uno más grande.

—Ti-tienes razón, ¡que coincidencia! –exclamó por lo bajo mientras posaba su mano por detrás de su cabeza. Tsurara sonrió aún más ante la contestación.

Mientras tanto Kana, quien ignoraba el sonrojo de Rikuo al no poderlo ver bien, se quedó atónita ante lo que veía. ¿Se conocían? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué Rikuo no le había dicho nada? ¿No se supone que eran mejores amigos?

—_Bueno, tampoco es como que conozco todo sobre Rikuo-kun_ —pensó para sí misma un instante con la mirada puesta en el pupitre. La alzó de nuevo, rápidamente vió cómo es que ambos habían comenzado una pequeña plática "secreta" a espaldas del profesor—. _Aunque no sé por qué, pero me molesta verlo… con otra chica_ —pensó mientras los veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

El tiempo pasó muy lento para la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero sólo para uno en específico pasó volando. Rikuo se había pasado toda la clase pensando en otra cosa, o mejor dicho en alguien más. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su compañera de al lado de reojo, es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, había algo en ella que lo atraía mucho.

Finalmente las dos horas de clase pasaron.

—Bien chicos, eso ha sido todo por hoy —comentó el profesor—. Antes de que vayan a su descanso quisiera saber si alguien se ofrece para ser el guía de Oikawa-san durante la primera semana.

Nada más habiendo dicho eso, la mayoría de los chicos levantaron la mano. Todos parecían muy ansiosos por estar, aunque sea un poco, con la joven de mirada azul.

—Wow, todos alzaron la mano rápidamente… ¿no te parece Rikuo-kun? ¿Eh? —Kana se sorprendió ante lo que sus ojos veían, Nura Rikuo también tenía alzada la mano, por no decir que en realidad se encontraba parado para así poder llamar mucho más rápido la atención del profesor. Tsurara también se sorprendió ante esa acción, pero después soltó una pequeña risilla— _Rikuo-Kun_ —pensó para sí la castaña.

El profesor también se sorprendió por lo que sus ojos veían. Por lo general ese grupo no era tan… participativo, dentro de lo que cabía. De igual manera se sorprendió de que el más callado y tranquilo de todos fuera el que más estuviera llamando la atención.

—_Muy bien, decidido_ —pensó para sí el profesor antes de hablar—. Listo, el guía de Oikawa-san durante esta semana será Nura —ante esa decisión las quejas por parte de la mayoría de los chicos se hicieron presentes. Rikuo se alegró por esa decisión; las chicas estaban sorprendidas, era la primera vez que veían actuar así al joven de gafas, al menos con otra chica que no fuera Kana.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, Ienaga Kana no podía entender por qué es que de pronto se sentía derrotada, con ganas de llorar. Ese no era el Rikuo-kun que ella conocía, siempre se comportaba distante con las chicas excepto con ella.

—De acuerdo muchachos, los veo mañana, que tengan un buen día —los estudiantes le respondieron de mala gana pero aún así él les sonrió.

Todos comenzaron a salir del aula para dirigirse hacia la cafetería, o hacia la azotea, para poder comer su almuerzo. Todos habían dejado el salón excepto Rikuo y sus amigos.

—Vaya, vaya Nura-kun—comenzó Kyotsugu —, el día de hoy has actuado un poco fuera de lo normal, ¿por qué será? –esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Rikuo, ¿tan distinto se había visto?

— ¿E-enserio? –preguntó avergonzado.

—Sí Rikuo-kun, hoy no actuaste como siempre — susurró Kana. El joven la vió un poco confundido por el extraño comportamiento que su amiga de la infancia estaba teniendo. Tsurara se sentía un poco incomoda ahí por lo que decidió hablar.

—Ah, creo que yo me retiro, sé dónde queda la cafetería así que… —comenzó ella pero el morocho la interrumpió.

—No, no te preocupes, yo te acompaño —respondió Rikuo rápidamente. Tsurara se sorprendió ante eso, pero después le dedico una sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, de hecho no necesito que alguien me guíe, pero si tu quieres hacerlo entonces no te detendré — le comentó antes de comenzar a alejarse de los amigos de Rikuo. El joven reaccionó después de unos segundos y comenzó a seguirla.

— ¡E-espera!-gritó el morocho intentando alcanzarla.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de actitud del Nura, en especial Kana, ver así a su amigo no le estaba gustando.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?, Rikuo-kun_ —pensó para sí.

—Es increíble ver a Nura-kun tan emocionado —comenzó a decir Torii Natsumi.

—Es verdad, pensaba que le gustaba mucho Kana —siguió la rubia del grupo —, pero creo que me equivoqué— el corazón de Kana comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza después de escuchar eso.

—Bueno no es de extrañarse que Nura-kun haya sido cautivado por Oikawa-san, la chica es bellísima —expresó Kyotsugu mientras encendía su laptop.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en eso, excepto la chica de cabello corto. Comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos. Pronto posó su mirada sobre la puerta por donde Rikuo y Tsurara habían salido. ¿Qué era lo que sentía ella por Rikuo? ¿Era nada más un compañero de clases? ¿Un conocido? ¿Un amigo? No, era algo diferente, algo mucho más fuerte y parecía ser que lo había estado sintiendo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero no le había dado gran importancia hasta ahora.

—_Tengo que averiguar qué relación tiene Rikuo-kun con Oikawa-san_ —pensó para sí— Ah, enseguida vengo, voy al baño —le dijo a sus amigos, quienes asintieron levemente.

Salió corriendo del aula. Mientras ella se dirigía hacia la cafetería, Rikuo y Tsurara iban saliendo de ella ya con algo para almorzar. Se dirigieron hacia el patio para poder platicar un poco mejor.

—Sí que me has dejado boquiabierto —comenzó el chico—, no pensé que fueras a estar en mi escuela y menos en mi misma clase —le dijo con una sonrisa la cual la chica regresó.

—Yo supe que iríamos a la misma escuela desde que te vi, pero no me imaginé que estaríamos en la misma clase — dijo ella mientras comenzaba a comer un poco de su almuerzo.

—Supongo que lo dices por el uniforme —comentó él riendo un poco, la chica asintió. Tsurara se quedó viendo por un instante a los chicos que jugaban futbol en el patio. Rikuo hacía eso pero con ella, su mirada se había posado sobre su compañera y se le hacía imposible dejar de mirarla. Era increíble, comenzaba a sentirse de la misma forma que con Kana; pero eso era imposible, apenas y la conocía.

¿Sería acaso eso a lo que le llaman… amor a primera vista?

Rikuo sacudió un poco la cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento de la mente. Era cierto que empezaba a sentir algo parecido por Tsurara a cuando estaba con Kana, ¿pero era exactamentelo mismo? Kana le gustaba desde hacía mucho, podría decirse que desde pequeños pues son amigos de la infancia, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar si de verdad era algo tan serio. Con Tsurara si sentía nervioso a su lado y sabía que había algo distinto, lo cual no sabía identificar.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡A-Ah y-yo…! — Se sobresaltó y empezó a tartamudear —, seguramente no conoces la cuidad y estaba pensando en darte un recorrido —lo había dicho sin pensar y antes de que pudiera retractarse de sus palabras, la chica aceptó con gusto.

—Me encantaría —respondió animada. Desde hacía algunos días que quería conocer la ciudad en la que, de ahora en adelante, viviría pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

— ¿E-enserio?

— ¡Sí! —respondió— Desde hace días que he querido salir y darle un recorrido a la ciudad, pero como no la conozco a grandes rasgos tengo miedo de perderme y no saber llegar a casa —confesó avergonzada, lo que causo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rojo carmesí.

Rikuo había sido cautivado por su compañera nuevamente, es que sencillamente era imposible no embobarse ante tanta belleza y ternura. Su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez, sus mejillas también adoptaron ese leve rojo carmesí.

De pronto cayó en cuenta, había conseguido una cita con la nueva estudiante sin siquiera planearlo. No podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo, su día fue de peor a mejor. Primero, sintió mucha pesadez, le era difícil mantenerse despierto. Después chocó con alguien, provocando que ambos cayeran y que perdiera de vista sus lentes. Hasta ese punto todo estaba saliéndole mal, difícil. No fue hasta que escuchó su melodiosa voz, apreció su linda apariencia, gracias a que le devolvió sus gafas, y notó su alegre actitud que todo comenzó a salir mejor.

—_Vaya día, todo está saliendo de maravilla, es tan perfecto que no puedo creer que esté despierto_ —pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa. Se levantó rápidamente lo que captó la atención de Tsurara, quien lo observó confundida.

— ¿Nura-kun?

—Muy bien Oikawa-san, será mejor que el domingo entrante te pongas algo muy cómodo porque no descansaremos hasta que hayas visto lo mejor de la Ciudad de Ukiyoe —fue lo que comentó Rikuo mientras a la joven que aún lo veía un poco sorprendida.

La muchacha se había sorprendido por el cambio de actitud que estaba mostrando el joven de gafas, pero después le contagió ese ánimo y ella igualmente se levantó.

—Perfecto Nura-kun, es una cita entonces — expresó Tsurara mientras alzaba la mano a su compañero, el cual sin dudarlo mucho tomó.

—Sí — respondió animadamente.

Mientras que ellos planeaban lo que harían el domingo, Kana seguía buscándolos. Ya había ido a la azotea incluso y no los había encontrado.

—Cielos, ¿cómo es posible que no los encuentre? La escuela no es tan grande —susurró para sí misma.

Se dirigió hacia el primer nivel de la escuela y caminó sin rumbo. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado al patio. Varios compañeros le habían dirigido la palabra pero ella no los había escuchado. Parecía imposible sacarla de donde sea que estuviese en ese momento. No fue sino hasta que uno de los muchachos que jugaba futbol gritó "GOL" que fue sacada de su propio mundo.

— ¿Eh? ¿C-cómo, cuándo…? —preguntó al aire. Estaba sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta a qué hora había llegado al patio de la escuela.

Y antes de que pudiera decidirse en que otro lado buscar, la campana empezó a sonar marcando el final del receso. La castaña suspiró resignada y no tuvo más remedio que regresar al salón. Se sentó en su lugar un poco decepcionada, momentos después la nueva alumna y su amigo de la infancia entraron al aula conversando alegremente.

— _¿De qué estarán hablando? _—se preguntó mentalmente mientras observaba como cada uno tomaba su respectivo pupitre.

Cuando el profesor entró las pláticas terminaron y todos prestaron atención al frente. Kana, aunque por más curiosa que estaba, decidió dejar el tema a un lado por un momento y prestar atención en clase.

No hasta que escuchó al joven Nura murmurar.

—No puedo esperar a que se domingo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA Suki90**: Bueno, bueno, aquí traigo una nueva historia, pero esta vez siendo apoyada por mi queridísima amiga br0kenztar. ¡Yay, esta es la primera historia que sube ToriYume! He de decir que ella escribió muchísimo, casi no me dejó aportar nada, condenada máquina de escribir.

**br0kenztar**: En mi defensa debo decir que... bueno, la verdad no tengo nada que decir. En realidad siento un poco de sarcasmo en tus palabras Suki, siendo yo la que se dedicó a leer no a escribir.

**Suki**: O sea, quería que los lectores se impresionaran con tu excelentísima redacción e idea y vienes a tirarme el teatro, no sí... está muy bien. En fin, pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo de "Nurarihyon: Una Nueva Era", espérenlo con ansia.

**br0ken**: ¡No podemos decir mentiras! — suspiro— Ahora, una pequeña aclaración: El texto en itálicas es el pensamiento del personaje.

**Suki**: Así es — sonríe— . Total, les prometo que no tardaremos en subir el siguiente capítulo, en donde br0ken promete esforzarse —sonrisa maquiavélica.

**br0ken**: —miedo y huye por su vida.

**Suki:** —suspira — En fin. Le quiero agradecer a mi Beta-Reader FEY por ayudarme con este capítulo. ¡Sí, todavía tengo errores con el uso de los guiones…! —suspira— No estoy acostumbrada al guión largo, por eso comento esos errores; ¡pero les prometo que iré mejorando! —toda animada— Ahora sí, ¡nos vemos!


	2. Celos a flote

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no nos pertenece sino a Hiroshi Siibashi.

* * *

><p>— <em>¿De qué estarán hablando? <em>—se preguntó mentalmente mientras observaba como cada uno tomaba su respectivo pupitre.

Cuando el profesor entró las pláticas terminaron y todos prestaron atención al frente. Kana, aunque por más curiosa que estaba, decidió dejar el tema a un lado por un momento y prestar atención en clase.

No hasta que escuchó al joven Nura murmurar.

—No puedo esperar a que se domingo.

**Capitulo 2**

"Celos a flote"

¿Domingo? ¿Qué pasaría el domingo que tenía tan emocionado a Rikuo? Fue lo único que Kana pensó durante toda la semana y llegó a sentir una enorme curiosidad por preguntarle a su amigo de la infancia pero no se atrevió, no quería que el chico de anteojos la viera como una metiche o algo por el estilo.

—_Pero somos amigos, ¿o no?_ —pensó— _Se supone que podemos confiarnos muchas cosas entre nosotros._

Pero ¿por qué su amigo no le había mencionado nada todavía? Eso había hecho que se sintiera peor por dentro y que su curiosidad aumentara. Pensó en preguntarle de una buena vez a Rikuo sus planes para el domingo pero él parecía estar muy ocupado con la nueva estudiante que llegó esa semana, por lo que nunca se le presentó la oportunidad. Se sintió frustrada, desesperada, molesta… ¿qué era ese extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a acosarla? Creía saber cuál era pero ¿de verdad sería? Es que acaso se estaba poniendo ¿celosa?

Lo negó, era cierto que su amigo no le estaba prestando mucha atención después de la llegada de la nueva chica pero pensó que era algo normal y que para la siguiente semana todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero… ¿y si no era así? Eso la llevó a tomar una decisión el sábado por la noche, la única manera de averiguar los planes de Rikuo era seguirlo. Se sentía mal por tener que hacer eso, pero sabía que no había otra manera para averiguar lo que esos dos estaban planeando hacer. Fue y se recostó en su cama, lista para descansar pues el día que venía sería muy pesado.

¡Esperen!

— ¿En dónde se van a ver? —se preguntó a sí misma— ¡Ah, Kana eres una tonta! ¿Cómo piensas seguirlos si ni siquiera sabes donde se verán? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! –dijo golpeándose la cabeza levemente. Después de unos segundos una idea vino a su mente— ¡Oh, ya sé! Me despertaré temprano y esperaré a que Rikuo-kun salga de su casa y lo seguiré —se dijo a ella misma— Sí, sí, eso haré.

Ya con eso finalmente decidido, volvió a recostarse e intentó dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, se dio una ducha, se arregló y salió de su casa sin siquiera decirle a su madre a donde iba. Kana se había puesto una playera rosa, un chaleco blanco, unos pantalones cortos y unas sandalias blancas con decorados rosas. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la casa de Rikuo, esperando que aún no hubiese salido de ahí. Finalmente llegó al hogar de su amigo y se escondió en una de las esquinas de la enorme mansión para que así el joven de gafas no la viera.

—Espero que aún no haya salido —susurró. Miró su reloj, eran a penas las 10:00 de la mañana— _Si, esta es una hora prudente para citar a alguien un domingo _—pensó antes de escuchar pasos apresurados. Se asomó levemente y vió como es que su amigo, con un pan en la mano iba saliendo de casa.

— ¡Ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde! —se despidió el castaño rápidamente antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente. Hasta donde pudo ver, Rikuo traía su típica sudadera roja, unos pantalones color beige y unos tenis muy informales.

—_Viste muy informal, eso ya es algo a mi favor… _—pensó la chica de cabellos cafés.

Esperó a que ya hubiera una distancia prudente para poder seguirlo, tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado si es que no quería ser descubierta.

Lo siguió por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegó a la estación del tren. Ahí pudo ver cómo es que Rikuo disminuía la velocidad hasta ya caminar un poco más tranquilo. Cuando finalmente pudo acercarse pudo ver que ya se había encontrado con Tsurara Oikawa, su nueva compañera a quién Rikuo miraba embelesado y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se preguntó por qué así que la observó con cuidado.

A comparación de su amigo, ella iba muy bien arreglada. Su vestimenta consistía en una blusa de manga larga color crema, una camisa ajustada color amarillo pastel de manga corta y una falda color turquesa. Para combinar, unos zapatos color negros y unos mayones color blanco.

—_Maldición, será muy informal su vestimenta pero aún así tiene algo de elegancia —_pensó para sus adentros.

—Buenos días Oikawa-san, espero no haberte hecho esperar —se disculpó el chico de gafas.

—No, para nada Nura-kun —le dijo la chica de ojos azul zafiro con una sonrisa— No te apures que igual acabo de llegar.

El escuchar eso hizo que Rikuo dejara salir un leve suspiro de alivio. Le habían enseñado que jamás se tenía que dejar esperando a una dama, pero no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por eso.

—_Pero bueno, no llegué muy tarde y eso es lo importante _—pensó para sí. Volvió a mirar a Tsurara unos instantes y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba—. _Wow, sin duda Oikawa-san es muy linda, no importa qué cosa vista, ella siempre resalta._

Tsurara vió con curiosidad como es que el color del rostro de Rikuo cambiaba de tonalidad. Su rostro se había puesto más rojo y se preguntó el por qué.

— Uhm, ¿estás bien Nura-kun? Te estás poniendo rojo —dijo Tsurara.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo decir Rikuo, ya que había sido sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

— ¿No tendrás fiebre Nura-kun? —preguntó ella un poco preocupada, llegando al punto en que juntó su frente contra la de él para así poder intentar medir la temperatura. Eso hizo que el chico se pusiera más nervioso y su sonrojo aumentara.

Y él no fue el único que reaccionó nerviosamente ante eso, la espectadora de la escena también reaccionó de igual manera.

— ¡Q-qué cree que está haciendo!—preguntó sorprendida en un susurro.

Desde el punto donde estaba viendo la escena, mirando la espalda del joven con gafas y de frente a la nueva estudiante, se podía notar como la segunda se acercaba al rostro del primero dando la impresión que le estaba plantando un beso en los labios. Kana no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho, la misma que estuvo sintiendo toda la semana desde que esa nueva chica llegó a la escuela.

Los otros dos se separaron, Rikuo seguía sin poder controlar su sonrojo mientras que Tsurara miraba confundida el rostro de su compañero.

—Fiebre no tienes, pero si no te estás sintiendo bien podemos dejar esto para otro-

— ¡No, no! Estoy bien —le interrumpió–. Uh, perdón por interrumpirte, pero debe ser porque tengo algo de calor eso es todo.

—Oh —le sonrió–. En ese caso, podemos empezar el recorrido.

—C-Claro —asintió el joven de cabellos castaños; así ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar–. _Y aunque estuviera enfermo, por nada me perdería esta cita con Oikawa-san… un momento, ¿acaso dije _cita_?_

Esa palabra hizo que Nura se sonrojara aún más. Tsurara lo notó pero prefirió ya no decir nada sobre el tema, simplemente le sugirió comprar unas bebidas refrescantes para el camino. Rikuo accedió y fue a la máquina expendedora más cercana para comprar las bebidas, al poco rato regresó con dos bebidas en la mano y le entregó una a la chica de cabellos azulados.

—Gracias, Nura-kun —le agradeció con una sonrisa.

No había que no podía hacer, Oikawa Tsurara era tan linda a los ojos de Nura Rikuo que cualquier cosa que ella hiciera, por más mínima que fuera, el resultado era el mismo. Tanta sangre se le había subido a la cabeza que faltaba poco para que terminara desmayado.

El recorrido comenzó después de que Rikuo pudiera recuperarse casi por completo. Caminaban por las calles mientras el joven de gafas le explicaba cosas interesantes de la cuidad; Kana, por su parte, sólo seguía a sus dos compañeros de cerca. Agradecía que había algo de gente en las calles, así era más difícil que los otros dos se dieran cuenta que ella los estaba siguiendo.

Pasaron las horas; los jóvenes estudiantes no habían sentido el tiempo pasar, por lo que les sorprendió mucho el hecho de que ya estuviera anocheciendo. No habiendo nada más que mostrarla, por el momento, a Tsurara el joven decidió que ya era hora de llevar a la joven proveniente de Hokkaido hacia su residencia. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque, el joven Nura se levantó y extendió su mano para que la chica la tomara y así pudiera levantarse.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa Oikawa-san —le dijo Rikuo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Está bien Nura-kun, vamos —le respondió ella ya soltando la mano de su compañero.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, unos quince a lo mucho, para llegar a la calle donde estaba la casa de la chica de mirada azul. Esta era una buena oportunidad para Rikuo, ahora sabía dónde vivía Tsurara, lo que le daba una gran ventaja contra sus compañeros.

—Bien, aquí es —anunció Tsurara cuando llegaron a su casa–. Muchas gracias por todo, Nura-kun.

—N-No hay de qué —dice nerviosamente con una sonrisa.

La chica también le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso a Rikuo en la mejilla, quien de verdad se lo tomó por sorpresa. Tsurara se despide y entra a su domicilio, el chico de cabellos cafés como pudo caminó también hasta su residencia. Definitivamente la chica de cabellos azulados causaba grandes efectos al joven Nura.

Mientras tanto, Kana seguía oculta de la vista de Rikuo. Sería mentir si decimos que la joven de mirada castaña estaba tranquila; no, ella estaba todo menos calmada, ese día había visto muchas facciones del heredero Nura que jamás había visto. Era definitivo, estaba dicho que lo que conocía de Rikuo no era todo, faltaba más, mucho más. Se enderezó y se recargó contra la pared pensativa.

—_Tengo que ver la forma de saber más de Rikuo, es increíble que ella ya haya visto más de él que yo, y lo peor… ¡en un solo día! _—pensó para sí frustrada— ¡Muy bien, eso es lo que haré!

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Kana-chan? —preguntó Rikuo viéndola con un dejo de confusión.

Tan distraída había estado que no se dio cuenta de que su amigo de la infancia había llegado a su lado sin hacer mucho ruido. Giró su rostro cuan robot sin aceite con la mirada totalmente en shock. Cuando logró mirar a su amigo este parpadeaba un tanto seguido debido a la sorpresa de verla por esos rumbos, que obviamente estaba en dirección contraria a su casa.

—Ri-Rikuo-kun, ¿qu-qué haces aquí? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo Kana-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó— Estás en la dirección contraria a tu casa —finalizó. No quiero mantener la conexión visual con Rikuo desvió la mirada.

Cielos, ¿cómo zafarse? ¿Qué excusa podría dar para que Rikuo no sospechase que los había estado siguiendo todo el bendito día. Tenía que pensar, pero la fija mirada de su amigo no ayudaba mucho. Tenía que controlarse, si la veía así de nerviosa durante mucho tiempo comenzaría a sacar conclusiones que la podrían poner en una situación peligrosa. Respiró profundo e intentó controlar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al muchacho y le sonrió despreocupadamente.

—Sólo estaba dando un paseo con una amiga Rikuo-kun, ella vive por esta zona —respondió con naturalidad.

—Oh, ¿enserio? Vaya, no lo sabía —comentó el Nura creyéndose lo que su amiga le decía.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de regresar a mi casa, ¿me acompañas? —le preguntó tomándolo del brazo, como dándole a entender que no tenía mucha opción.

—E-Eh, claro Kana-chan, te acompaño a tu casa —respondió después de ser jalado por su amiga. Una vez habiéndola alcanzado sintió como es que Kana rodeaba su brazo con los suyos.

Se sintió extraño, lo que antes lograba sentir dentro de sí cuando ella lo abrazaba o estaba a su lado ya… ya era con una intensidad diferente, no se percibía casi nada. Todo lo que una vez ella le hizo sentir ahora lo hacía Tsurara, era extraño.

Kana en cambio se sentía realizada. Era extraño, jamás se sintió así a su lado, nunca había sentido esa sensación que le hacía pequeñas cosquillas en su estomago. Era un sentimiento muy curioso el que ahora tenía dentro de sí, uno que estaba segura en su vida sentiría con alguien más… sólo con él.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna, los dos habían estado tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no se habían dado cuenta de que habían estado en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Kana fue la primera que rompe el hielo.

—Oye, Rikuo-kun.

— ¿Qué sucede Kana-chan? —preguntó a mientras seguían caminando en dirección a su casa, ya estaban comenzando a entrar en una zona que ellos ya conocían, que siempre frecuentaban.

— ¿Tú qué hacías por ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ah, vine a dejar a Oikawa-san a su casa —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esa respuesta hizo que ella despertara por completo.

¡Es cierto! Había olvidado que Rikuo había estado en una cita con su nueva compañera de clases, y que incluso… y que incluso ellos se… ¡Agh! ¡No! No podía permitir que Rikuo siguiera conviviendo con esa chica, ella… era alguien que podía arruinar su relación con él. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

¡Oh, se le prendió el foco!*

—Oye Rikuo-kun —Rikuo fijo su mirada en ella—, ¿qué tal si el próximo fin de semana salimos también? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Claro, me parece genial —le sonrió—. Le diré mañana a todos a ver si les apetece salir el próximo Domingo —respondió.

Con esa respuesta Kana casi se cae de la impresión, pareció ser que su amigo no le entendió.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Br0kenztar:<strong> Les tenemos 2 noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que el fic no termina aquí y la mala que habrá tercer capítulo… Ah no esperen, eso también es bueno, ¿no?

**Suki:** Malo para ti por qué tú tendrás que trabajar en el capítulo final —sonrisa malvada.

**Br0kenztar:** Sólo que no puedo prometer que escribiré todas las hojas que debo.

**Suki:** No te preocupes, el látigo— ejm es decir, yo te ayudaré con eso.

**Br0kenztar:** No me das confianza…

**Suki:** O sea… —ojos como demonio. Suspira— Bueno, esperemos que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya saben que pueden dejar sus reviews con comentarios y/o sugerencias.

**Br0kenztar:** ¡Recuerden que son gratis~!

**Suki:** Ponerte a trabajar también es gratis, ¿sabías~?

**Br0kenztar:** Ya entendí, ¡hago lo mejor que puedo! —puchero— Aunque si esto fuera yaoi, no se me complicaría tanto…

**Suki:** No veo la diferencia pero… ¡Déjate de excusas!

**Br0kenztar:** Va, va —se va a su computadora a pensar en el siguiente capítulo.

**Suki**: Oh, por cierto —recordó mientras vigilaba que Br0ken no se distrajera—, lo que tiene el asterisco es que se le ocurrió una idea. Lo digo por si algunos no entienden.


	3. Ya no es lo mismo

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon No Mago no nos pertenece, todos los derechos son de Hiroshi Siibashi.

* * *

><p>—Oye Rikuo-kun —Rikuo fijo su mirada en ella—, ¿qué tal si el próximo fin de semana salimos también? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.<p>

—Claro, me parece genial —le sonrió—. Le diré mañana a todos a ver si les apetece salir el próximo Domingo —respondió.

Con esa respuesta Kana casi se cae de la impresión, pareció ser que su amigo no le entendió.

**Capitulo 3**

"Ya no es lo mismo"

Y definitivamente Rikuo Nura no le entendió, ya que al día siguiente en la escuela todo su grupo de amigos ya se encontraban discutiendo sobre esos planes.

—Me gustaría salir este fin de semana pero no puedo, tengo cosas pendientes en casa —dijo Natsumi con pesar.

—Yo estoy igual de ocupada —secundó Saori con desgano—, ya saben, reuniones familiares.

—Ya veo, si varios no pueden no será divertido —comentó Rikuo.

Tsurara, que había escuchado la conversación en silencio decidió hablar.

— ¿Y qué les parece si mejor vamos el domingo de la semana que viene? —sugirió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso me parece una buena idea! —comentó Kyotsugu— ¡Entonces será el domingo 31 de Julio el día en que la Patrulla Kiyojuji tendrá su día libre! —finalizó con entusiasmo. Sus amigos asintieron ante eso. Bien, ya estaba decidido, sólo hacía falta decidir qué es lo que harían ese día.

Kana suspiró decepcionada mientras observaba como todos se ponían de acuerdo; las cosas no le estaban saliendo como ella quería y para poner las cosas peor, la nueva estudiante también asistiría ese fin de semana. De verdad que quería estampar su cabeza contra la mesa varias veces para ver si así se le ocurría un plan mejor.

— ¿Tú qué dices Kana-chan? —escuchó que le preguntaba su amigo de la infancia, pero ella se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sabía que le estaba preguntando.

—Uh, ¿ya se decidieron por algo? —preguntó tontamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pensamos en ir a ver una película y después ir a comer algo —le contestó Rikuo.

— _¿Película? ¡Es perfecto!_ —pensó la castaña— ¿Y si vemos una película de terror?

Ante tal sugerencia, todos sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Estás segura, Kana? —preguntó Saori— A ti no te gustan ese tipo de películas.

—A-Ah bueno es que… ¡de repente me dieron ganas de ver una! —contestó algo nerviosa— Ver películas de terror de vez en cuando no hace daño.

— ¡Entonces así será! —exclamó emocionado el joven de cabellos negros— Y la película será mejor si trata sobre los yokais.

— ¡Ya vas a empezar otra vez, Kyotsugu!

— _¡El plan es perfecto!_ —pensó Kana sin prestar atención a sus compañeros— _Me sentare junto a Rikuo-kun y en una escena de miedo tendré la excusa de abrazarlo_ _"accidentalmente". ¡Simplemente perfecto!_ —se rió un poco por lo bajo— _Y Oikawa-san tendrá tanto miedo que huira aterrorizada de la sala._

Con lo que no contaba Kana en su "perfecto" plan, era que Tsurara era una amante de las películas de terror.

Pasaron las dos semanas enteras y finalmente el Domingo llegó, algo que Kana esperó con ansia. Llegaron al cine, compraron los boletos y finalmente se dirigieron a la sala correspondiente. Había pasado una hora más o menos y el grupo de estudiantes se encontraba hundido en sus asientos debido al miedo que tenían con excepción de Tsurara, quien miraba cada escena con emoción y sin temor alguno.

—El _plan "A" definitivamente no funcionó _—pensó tristemente mientras salían del cinema y se dirigían al restaurante donde comerían algo_—, y no pensé en otra cosa por si esto no funcionaba_ —suspira –._ Debí pensar mejor las cosas_.

Al no haber comprado nada en el cine además de los boletos, el grupo de estudiantes decidió ir a comer a una cafetería que estaba cerca de ahí.

Mientras disfrutaban de su comida todos parecían pasar un buen rato excepto Kana, quien estaba molesta debido a que veía cómo es que Oikawa Tsurara y su mejor amigo de la infancia se hacían más unidos cada minuto que pasaba. No entendía, definitivamente no. ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran conectarse tan rápido? ¡Se conocían de hace sólo unas tres semanas! Su relación no debería ser tan fuerte, se suponía que la de ellos debía serlo por el hecho de conocerse desde niños.

Le frustraba, a ella le había tomado bastante ganarse la atención y confianza de Rikuo además de darse cuenta de que él le gustaba; mientras que a la chica de Hokkaido no le había tomado ni una semana hacerlo.

Ya estaba harta de verlos juntos todo el tiempo, detestaba que su amigo ya no le prestara la misma atención de antes. Quería a Rikuo de vuelta, a _su_ Rikuo.

Esa noche se dio cuenta que no llegaría a algo si no decía las cosas directamente. No intercambiaba muchas palabras con Tsurara a pesar de que esta se comportaba muy amigable con ella, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con la chica de larga cabellera para así poder dejarle en claro que tenía que dejar a Rikuo en paz de una buena vez.

El día siguiente había sido el que ella señaló como el día de la "verdad", hablaría con Oikawa Tsurara costara lo que le costara.

—Oikawa-san, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? —le preguntó Kana a la chica de Hokkaido una vez que las clases terminaron.

—Claro Ienaga-san —contestó con una tierna sonrisa—. Dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Preferiría que habláramos en un lugar más privado —le sonrió falsamente—, ¿te parece bien la azotea?

—Uh, si claro —respondió Tsurara algo extrañada y siguió a la otra chica hasta la azotea.

De lo que no se habían dado cuenta ambas chicas, es que el joven Nura había regresado al salón todo agitado murmurando que se le había olvidado algo. Cuanto notó que Tsurara y Kana subían las escaleras que llevaban hacia la azotea le extrañó bastante ya que sabía que ambas chicas habían interactuado tan sólo un poco entre ellas y era raro verlas solas, mucho más si se dirigían a la azotea. Por simple y mera curiosidad decidió seguirlas, más lo hizo con el mayor cuidado posible pues no quería que se dieran cuenta.

Habiendo las chicas llegado a la azotea, Kana se alejó un poco de Tsurara. Al inicio quedó de espaldas a ella pero lentamente se dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Ienaga-san? —preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

Kana borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró fríamente a la chica que tenía enfrente— ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Rikuo-kun?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a la a la chica de cabello azul y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus blancas mejillas. No le contestó a la castaña, sólo pudo pensar en aquel joven de anteojos que fue muy atento con ella desde que se conocieron.

Recordó cómo es que él amablemente se había ofrecido para mostrarle la ciudad cuando no tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

—_Realmente no tenías por qué hacer esto, Nura-kun —le dijo Tsurara a su compañero mientras se dirigían a su casa—. Nuevamente, muchas gracias._

—_No tienes por qué agradecérmelo Oikawa-san, me dio gustó hacerlo —le dijo sonriente. _

La sonrisa que le dedicó esa vez le pareció de las más bonitas que había visto en su vida.

También se le vino a la mente la tarde en la que él se había quedado con ella hasta muy noche en la sala de su casa pasándole y explicándole todo lo que habían visto en la primer parte del semestre.

—_Es demasiado, mi mente no puede más —se quejó Tsurara. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo atendiendo esos apuntes que Rikuo le había prestado amablemente, pero su mente ya estaba muerta._

—_Vamos Oikawa-san, ya falta poco —le dijo animado._

—_Pero Nura-kun, aún hay cosas que no entiendo; además, ya es muy noche —le dijo preocupada—, no puedo dejar que regreses tan tarde a tu casa._

—_No te apures Oikawa-san —comenzó Rikuo—, eso es lo de menos. Con respecto a los apuntes despreocúpate, lo que no entiendas yo te lo explicaré; si no entiendes a la primera lo volveré a hacer —le respondió con una sonrisa. Tsurara lo miró unos segundos seriamente antes de sonreírle con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y asentir con su cabeza._

Y tal y como lo prometió, se quedó con ella hasta que entendiera y copiara todo; lo que más le agradó fue que en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella no paró de sonreír. Y de nueva cuenta pensó que esa era una linda sonrisa, una que hacía que uno deseara verla más seguido.

Otra cosa que vino a su mente fue la vez en que la defendió de uno de los brabucones de la escuela. El chico había estado fastidiándola varios días seguidos con el único fin de que ella aceptase ser su novia pero llegó un momento en el que el estudiante de nivel superior se puso un poco más agresivo.

—_Ya te dije que no quiero —dijo Tsurara un poco molesta ya._

—_Vamos Oikawa-chan —siguió insistiendo mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, mientras que la joven se hacía cada vez más hacia atrás._

— _¡Ya te dije que no! —le respondió ya más enojada._

_La respuesta no fue la que el chico quiso y sin previo aviso tomó la muñeca de Tsurara con brusquedad. El agarre era demasiado fuerte, la estaba lastimando._

— _¡Tanaka-san, me estás lastimando! —gritó._

—_No me importa, no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que si —le dijo él apretando un poco más el agarre y la alzaba un poco en el aire._

— _¡Ah! —gritó fuertemente, el agarre ahora sí que la estaba lastimando._

— _¡Oye tú, suéltala! —se escuchó por detrás antes de que Tanaka sintiera un fuerte dolor en el estomago, lo que hizo que soltara a Tsurara. _

_Ella estuvo a punto de chocar con el suelo debido a la brusquedad con la que había sido soltada, pero eso no sucedió ya que sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo._

_Abrió sus ojos y vio a Rikuo detrás suyo con una mirada de poco amigos._

—_Rikuo-kun —dijo alegrada, estaba tan feliz de verlo ahí que no cayó en cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre. El Nura dirigió su mirada a la de ella y le dijo._

—_No te preocupes, Tsurara-san, te protegeré —finalizó con su hermosa sonrisa._

Y a partir de ese momento no lo volvió a llamar por su apellido, ni él a ella. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, Rikuo había sido muy valiente en esa ocasión. Muy a pesar de que terminó un poco golpeado, logró que Tanaka se retirara por cansancio.

Y como olvidar el pasado fin de semana, ese Domingo en el que Rikuo había sido tan atento al comprarle el boleto y lo que ella pidió en la cafetería, además de no se despegársele en ningún momento de su lado hasta que ella llegara a su casa.

—_Eres demasiado amable, Rikuo-kun —comenzó Tsurara viendo a Rikuo, el cual la miró confundido._

— _¿Por qué lo dices Tsurara-san? —preguntó._

_Tsurara rió, era muy tierno cuando estaba confundido— Pues eso, eres demasiado amable, no tenías que por qué acompañarme a mi casa si estaba tan cerca —dijo mientras veía cómo es que ya casi llegaban a su casa._

_Rikuo rió nervioso._

—_Es que no podía dejar que te fueras sola —respondió—, no sería correcto._

— _¿Y por qué no acompañaste también a Ienaga-san? —esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa._

_Cielos, ¿qué decirle? _

—_Bueno, Kyotsugu y Shima viven por donde ella también, no habrá problema por una sola vez que no la acompañe —rió nuevamente—. Además, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Tsurara-san —le dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas; ella no se quedó atrás._

—_Gracias, Rikuo-kun —le sonrió sonrojada._

Era increíble lo que él había hecho por ella en tan sólo tres semanas, nadie lo hubiera hecho; eso demostraba que él era un joven de buen corazón.

Rikuo le había agradado demasiado.

Sabía que tan sólo habían pasado pocas semanas pero eso no le importaba mucho, sentía algo raro en su interior con tan sólo pensar que iba a verlo la mañana siguiente en la escuela; su corazón comenzaba a latir en demasía y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas cuando tenían algún roce accidental. Y su estomago, oh su estomago... cómo sentía mariposas en él cada vez que Rikuo le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Sencillamente no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez había comenzado a sentir algo más que amistad por aquel joven, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

—Tu rostro me lo dice todo —dijo Kana, sacando a Tsurara de sus pensamientos –. Pero lamento decirte que Rikuo-kun es mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años, lo conozco mejor que tú, así que no te entrometas entre nosotros.

— ¿Entrometerme? —preguntó algo enojada— ¡Qué derecho tienes para decir que no puedo ser amiga de Rikuo-kun!

— ¿Amiga? Pero si lo que tú quieres ser más que eso, ¿o me equivoco? —le respondió con otra pregunta.

—Uh… y-yo…—un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se puso nerviosa, pero sabía que no debía de estarlo ya que así demostraría debilidad ante la chica de cabellos castaños — No, no te equivocas— dijo firmemente — ¿Y qué tiene que _quiera _a Rikuo-kun como algo más?

Kana chasqueó la lengua y se molestó aun más que la chica de ojos azules le estaba dando pelea.

—Él ha sido muy atento conmigo, ha hecho que me sienta cómoda en esta ciudad —continuó Tsurara—, tal vez esté sintiendo algo por Rikuo-kun, pero si él no siente lo mismo no lo obligaré. Más no voy a dejar de sentir esto solamente porque tú lo dices, ni mucho menos me alejare de él.

—Entrometida…—le dijo enojada con el ceño fruncido y haciendo las manos puño —Eso eres, una entrometida.

— ¡Deja de decirme eso! —respondió en su defensa— La que está siendo una entrometida eres tú, no dejas que Rikuo-kun viva su vida a gusto.

— ¡Cállate! — cerró los ojos al levantar una mano para poder abofetear a la chica de cabello azulado, pero en vez de sentir que su mano golpeara la mejilla de la otra sintió como otra mano sujetaba su muñeca.

Su sorpresa fue ver, al abrir sus ojos marrones, a Rikuo a un lado de ella _y_ sujetando su muñeca en el aire. Lo que más le sorprendió del acto fue que el joven de anteojos traía una cara de pocos amigos. Mientras que Tsurara estaba igual de sorprendida al ver que el chico por el que discutían apareció de la nada.

—Kana-chan, ¿qué es lo que intentas hacer? — preguntó el recién llegado con voz seria y profunda, sabiendo que era obvio lo que su amiga de la infancia quería hacer.

—Rikuo-kun, yo sólo… —intentó explicar la situación pero las palabras sólo se atorarón en su boca.

— ¿Escuchaste la conversación, Rikuo-kun?— preguntó quedamente la chica de Hokkaido y el joven sólo asintió levemente mientras soltaba el brazo de Kana— Supongo que no hay nada que explicar… —Rikuo sonrió tristemente antes de volver a fijar su seria mirada en la castaña.

—Me queda claro todo lo que escuché, pero me sorprende que actúes de esa manera Kana —comentó Rikuo en un tono de decepción—, con la violencia no se arregla nada.

—Solo quería dejarle en claro que te dejara en paz —decía Kana con voz dulce e inocente —, que deje de entrometerse en nuestras vidas.

— ¡Qué no soy una–!

—Lamento tener que corregirte eso, Kana-chan— dijo interrumpiendo a la chica de ojos azules—. Pero Tsurara-san simplemente se está _adaptando_ a la cuidad que es nueva para ella.

— Rikuo-kun… —dijeron ambas a la vez mientras veían cómo es que levemente una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

— Ella no se está entrometiendo —comenzó de nuevo—, yo estoy a su lado porque quiero; porque quería ayudarla a que se sintiera cómoda en este nuevo ambiente… —explicó Rikuo antes de detenerse con el único fin de pensar bien en lo siguiente que iba a decir— Y porque también tal vez… estoy sintiendo algo más que amistad por Tsurara-san.

Kana sintió como una daga filosa se le enterraba en el corazón al mismo tiempo que no quería creer lo que está escuchando— No…

—Me gustaste por algún tiempo Kana-chan —continuó el joven de anteojos —, lo lamento pero ya no es lo mismo.

La castaña no pudo soportar aquellas palabras, lo que hizo que de sus ojos comenzaran a salir pequeñas lágrimas. Bajó la mirada, dejando que su cabello ocultara sus ojos, se disculpó y salió corriendo del lugar. Rikuo intentó correr detrás de ella pero Tsurara lo detuvo diciendo que ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Rikuo no tuvo más que aceptar lo que Tsurara le dijo.

Con sus ojos llenos de tristeza miró la puerta por la que Kana había salido corriendo hacía unos cuantos segundos atrás.

Le dolió, su amiga de la infancia, su primer amor fue lastimado, y en parte fue por su culpa. Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero la actitud que ella tomó y las acciones que había decidido seguir habían hecho que él tuviera que decirle las cosas mucho más directo de lo que planeaba hacerlo más adelante.

— _Kana-chan… _—pensó internamente con tristeza.

— Rikuo-kun —pronunció Tsurara, lo que hizo que Rikuo volviera a posar su mirada en ella.

Cuando cafés y azules se encontraron un leve tono carmesí se apoderó de las mejillas de ambos. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir cada vez más rápido, los nervios se habían apoderado de ellos y como consecuencia sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

— Tsurara-san… —susurró nervioso sin dejar de mirarla.

— Rikuo-kun, yo…

Ninguno de los dos se movió, y el viento, queriendo hacer acto de presencia, comenzó a jugar levemente con sus cabellos.

Mientras que Rikuo y Tsurara buscaban la manera de hacer que las palabras salieran de sus bocas, Ienaga Kana bajaba lo más rápido posible las escaleras; lo único que quería era salir de ahí de una buena vez, necesitaba estar a solas.

— _Lo perdí… —_pensó para sí mientras llegaba al segundo piso—_ Por mis tontos celos perdí a la persona que más quería, a mi mejor amigo, a Rikuo-kun. ¡Qué tonta fui! —_concluyó una vez llegó al primero piso del instituto.

Corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, no quería que nadie la viera ya que las lágrimas no habían dejado de salir y lo peor es que ahora lo hacían con más fuerza; lo único que haría si alguno de sus amigos la detenía sería preocuparlos, por eso no hizo caso a los gritos de su compañera de clase Saori Maki.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó la rubia a su amiga que apenas la iba alcanzando.

— No lo sé, pero parece que trae prisa —respondió Natsumi Torii.

Natsumi y Saori no pudieron más que ver preocupadamente cómo su amiga desaparecía de su vista. Sabían que Kana tenía un problema, pero también estaban consientes de que era mejor dejarla sola, ya mañana le preguntarían e intentarían apoyarla en lo que pudieran.

Continuó corriendo sin detenerse, quería llegar rápido a la estación. Tardó unos 10 minutos en llegar a ella y abordar el metro. Sus lagrimas continuaron cayendo en el transcurso del viaje debido a que no pudo controlar sus emociones.

Finalmente el metro llegó a la estación que estaba cerca de casa salió rápidamente de ahí. Estando ya un poco más cerca de casa y lejos de la escuela comenzó a ir más lento, total… su casa no estaba lejos ya.

—_Estoy segura de que Rikuo-kun me odiará de ahora en adelante _—pensó con tristeza—, _no me querrá dirigir de nuevo la palabra._

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa lo único que hizo fue dejar su mochila en la cocina y subir a su habitación.

—_Rikuo-kun, Rikuo-kun… _—pensó entre sollozos mientras hundía su rostro en su almohada.

Al día siguiente se levantó sin muchos ánimos. Se duchó, se colocó el uniforme, comió silenciosamente y partió hacia clases sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a nadie; cosa que dejó muy preocupados a sus padres.

El recorrido hacia el instituto fue el más lento de su vida, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, o más bien… con alguien más.

Seguía tan consternada y metida dentro de su mente que no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que llegó al instituto y al salón de clases, en el cual ya se encontraban todos sus amigos y eso incluía a Rikuo y a Tsurara; los cuales por cierto se veían muy amenos en su plática. Se dirigió a su lugar sin hacer mucho ruido.

Su mejor amigo y la joven de Hokkaido se dieron cuenta de su presencia y decidieron hablarle.

—Kana-chan, buenos días —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Ienaga-san –sonrió también.

— Buenos… días —respondió un poco sorprendida por la reacción de ambos para con ella—. _Pensé que estarían molestos pero sus rostros… dicen otra cosa —_pensó internamente. Estuvo a punto de preguntarles sobre el día anterior pero en ese momento entró el profesor y las clases comenzaron.

Los primeros minutos de clase pasaron como siempre hasta que una pequeña notita apareció en el escritorio de Kana. Alzó la mirada y vio que fue Rikuo quien la había puesto pues la veía de reojo.

Tomó la nota y leyó el contenido.

_Necesitamos hablar contigo, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea._

_Rikuo y Tsurara._

Se imaginó sobre de lo que querrían hablarle; no había duda alguna, después de lo que sucedió el día anterior no existía otra razón. Pero así se presentó en el lugar y a la hora indicada, encontrándose a ambos jóvenes en la azota esperándola… uno justo _al lado_ del otro. Kana sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de miedo, ya que no quería recibir un rechazo por segunda vez.

—Gracias por venir, Kana-chan —le saludó el joven de anteojos, la mencionada sólo asintió con la cabeza—. No queremos entretenerte, así que será rápido.

La castaña decidió que todavía no era su turno de hablar, por lo que se quedó callada dejando a los otros continuar, preparándose para lo que iba a escuchar.

—Esto es algo muy doloroso, después de lo que sucedió ayer —dijo Rikuo -, pero es importante que lo sepas…

—Rikuo-kun y yo… ahora estamos juntos, Ienaga-san —Tsurara terminó la frase del otro.

Kana sólo los miró mientras por dentro sentía como su corazón recibía un flechazo directo. De sus ojos querían salir lágrimas, pero las supo contener con éxito. No quería mostrarte débil ante ellos… no otra vez.

—Pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, Kana-chan —continuó el joven—; no quiero perder nuestra amistad y yo sé que tú tampoco.

Era cierto, si su amigo de la infancia no la amaba tanto como ella a él sólo le quedaba esperar que las cosas entre ellos siguieran igual, como antes.

—Gracias Rikuo-kun —dijo finalmente la peli castaña –, aunque en verdad me duela verlos juntos, me alegra que podamos seguir siendo amigos —les sonrió sinceramente esta vez y ellos le regresaron el afecto—. Lo lamento…

Ahora sus lágrimas querían escaparse de sus pupilas, pero supo contenerlas hasta que se encontró sola después de salir de la azotea disculpándose y deseándole suerte a ambos. Estaba destrozada y triste, pero aún así una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Había perdido al hombre que amaba, pero aun así se había quedado con su amigo de la infancia.

Definitivamente, el amor es un sentimiento curioso.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Br0kenztar:<strong> ¡Orgullosamente puedo decir que este fic concluyó! ¡Y yo salí de deudas!

**Suki:** No completamente… —apareciendo por atrás-.

**Br0ken:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Ahora si escribí bastante! —con lágrimas tipo cascadas.

**Suki**: No me refería a las deudas que tienes conmigo, me refería a **las** deudas financieras que tienes —con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Br0ken:** …Oh, esas deudas —con una gotita bajando por la sién.

**Suki: **Sí, ESAS deudas —cansada—. En fin. Este es el fin de **Sentimientos Curiosos**, esperamos que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a quienes nos dejaron un review y a quienes leyeron esta historia muy a pesar de no habernos comentado. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia!

.

.

.

.

.

**ToriYume Aventuras presentó.**


End file.
